


Critical Role Femslash Week 2019

by tracingdandelions



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingdandelions/pseuds/tracingdandelions
Summary: I'm gonna be off a day for a bit, but I really hope to get back into writing with this week. Hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to let me know of any mistakes, I do not have a Beta Reader and can only proof so much!





	Critical Role Femslash Week 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be off a day for a bit, but I really hope to get back into writing with this week. Hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to let me know of any mistakes, I do not have a Beta Reader and can only proof so much!

“Yanno what?” The question was barely more than a breath asked to the quiet whir of the heating unit. Almost lost in the turn of a page from Beau seated at the desk in front of Jester, attempting to pay attention to her notes. Almost lost, but a small hum confirmed that she had heard and was listening. 

“I’m really excited to keep going places with you guys.”

Beau put her pen down, not that she was using it much anyway, to look back at Jester, perched on the end of her bed. She was looking out the window at the tall figure of Yasha, standing almost reverently in the tail end of a snow storm that had blown through their town the past couple of days. Beau considered both of them a moment more, careful not to break the silence just yet. Her voice cracking from disuse as she replies.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, like when I first met you guys I never thought we would actually stick together. I always held out hope that we would, but taking you guys home to my mom, and being able to show you my hometown and the beach was something I would’ve never guessed would happen."

Jester finally looks away from Yasha, making eye contact with Beau.

“I never thought any of you would like me back.”

She drops her eyes to her hands in her lap.

“I never thought you would like me back.”

At that Beau softens, heart falling in her chest just slightly, as it always does when Jester voices her insecurities. 

“Jes-”

“I know it’s stupid, but you guys just seemed to know so much and are so great and I-”

Her words are lost as she brings her knees to her chest, mumbling turning into tears. She stops when she feels Beau move to sit behind her, wrapping her arms around the quietly sobbing tiefling.

“You know we’re not going anywhere right”, she pauses until she feels a small nod, “and even if we do, we’re all coming back."

There’s a lull for a moment, and then a small sniff and hiccup as Jester takes in a full breath.

“Like how Yasha leaves but always knows where to find us?”

“Exactly”, Beau thinks for a moment, “and don’t call your feelings stupid, they’re not"

She loosens her grip as Jester turns around to face her, eyes slightly puffy. She wraps her arms around Beau and sighs into her shoulder.

“I know, you say that all the time.”

“Because it’s true, they’re important and you should give them an outlet. Like I said, we’re here for you, I’m here for you."

The last part is almost lost as the heater turns off with a loud click, the room warmer now. Almost lost in the last groans of wind against trees and buildings. But Jester catches it, holds it close to her heart before letting out a huff of a laugh.

“We’re both so stupid."

“Well, I can’t disagree with you there."

Beau pulls back to look at Jester, warmth in her eyes. She places a kiss to her forehead before leaning back, a thought working it’s way into her head. 

“How about this. Come summertime, we all hop in Molly’s weirdo van and take a road trip."

She glances outside, not surprised to see Yasha still out, back to the house. She looks back to Jester to find a gleam in her eye. The tip of her tail flicking back and forth.

“Do you really think we could?”

“I don’t see why not, if we all chip in I think we could do it."

At that Jester lunges forward, wrapping Beau in a bone crushing hug that never falls to push all of the air out of her lungs. She laughs as Jester pulls back, already rambling about the places they could visit. She catches bits and pieces, something about a button factory, and “the biggest, most magnificent bookstore you’ve ever seen”. Managing to take into account each of their friends interests.

Beau smiles at all the places, both near and far, that Jester mentions. She smiles and nods to each suggestion, watching as Jester gets more animated the more she thinks and remembers. She thinks back to Jester’s words, how she never expected them to become a group, how she never expected Beau to like her back. Her heart twinges at it, at the latent emotions in her voice. But the more Jester gets into her idea, the harder it is to think like that. The harder it is to not fall for her farther.

As before, Jester quiets when Beau puts an arm back around her. The other finding its way to her cheek as Beau places a small kiss to her lips.

“I love you Jes.”

“I love you too, Beau.”

They pull back, all soft smiles and warm bodies against the chill winds outside.

“Now c’mon, let’s bring Yasha in before we have to peel her off the ground”

At that Jester pouts, pushing Beau onto her back, “Do we have to? There’s so many places that I haven’t even got to yet-”

She’s stopped as Beau pushes a kiss to her lips, a look in her eyes not all that unfamiliar.

“As much as I’d love to, and I really do, Molly will have my head if Yasha comes back with frostbite."

Jester huffs and sits back, allowing Beau to scramble out from under her, and struggle into several layers of clothing.

Beau leaves the room with a quick “Be right back” and Jester falls back on the bed,a smile spreading across her face. She catches beau out of the corner of her eye walking up to Yasha and exchanging a few words with her before the both of them begin trekking back to the warmth of the house. She doesn’t know how she got so lucky, to have people that would walk to the ends of the world with her and for her. The smile persists as she thinks of all of the places they have been and all of the places they have yet to go.


End file.
